


Boys and Their Swords

by spiralicious



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidamaru goes to get his sword polished by Mosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Swords

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place pre-canon, when they were still alive.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Amidamaru lay back, his body slick with sweat, panting. Mosuke eventually crawled up to lay beside him. He started playing with Amidamaru’s unruly hair, brushing it across the younger man’s face, trying to annoy him into looking at him. A scowl was plastered on Amidamaru’s face when he finally gave in.

“So where did you tell them you were going?”

“To get my sword polished by Mosuke.”

Mosuke practically choked on the laugh he refused to let out. “Well, you never were a liar.”

Amidamaru traced a finger over Mosuke’s face. “Really, I just wanted to thank you for Harusame.”

Mosuke scoffed. “The first time is thanking me. Repeatedly over several years is something else.” Mosuke smirked.

“I’m just very thankful.” Amidamaru looked very put out and sat up.

“What ever you have to tell yourself.”

Amidamaru punched Mosuke in the arm before he left.


End file.
